


Weep

by julisprite



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, Gen, Gore, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julisprite/pseuds/julisprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To save another, to die today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weep


    Connie couldn't move. He was paralyzed by fear, and the painful fact that his legs were missing. They were gone, just stumps of meat bleeding out into the street. He cried, he screamed, he sucked in the blood running from his nose, he shrieked. He made the most noise he could, his heart constricting in the realization that this was it, he was going to die. He was bleeding, his legs were gone, his blood was making a pool around him.   
      
    He tried to fight unconciousness, tried to keep his eyes open, tried to even his breathing. Anything. _Anything_.   
      
     "Connie!"   
      
     _Sasha_.  
      
     She was here she would help. She would bring him home, he would heal, his best friend would save him.  
      
    "Saha," he cried out, garbled by the mucus and blood in his throat. She was over the next building, she was racing, soaring, swinging toward him, her eyebrows so tight over her eyes, the sunset's light making her pupils shrink, her eyes meeting his, showing nothing but comfort in her expression of determination. She leaped from a rooftop, smiling widely, engaging her 3-D Maneuver Gear to allow her to reach the ground. But halfway there, she disappears.   
      
    Her smile that had woken up Connie almost completely, is replaced by a scream. A bloodcurdling scream, a howl of pain and fear.  
      
    Pain.  
      
    He could see the pain in her eyes.  
      
    Her left leg and right arm were missing. They were in the titan's mouth, not torn from her body, but bitten through enough to make her lose her mind, to make her wail with pain. Her shoulder was pouring blood and her leg was numb. The blood snaked into her clothing, her face, her hair, her mouth. So much pain, so much blood.  
      
    Connie could see her, and suddenly his own well-being didn't matter. He could see the person closest to him, dying, bleeding, her pupils minimized to pinpoints due to fear, such fear and horror, because she's not prepared to die, she's not ready.  
      
    He sees her look to him, and even though he cries, his tears don't blind him, and he can see her face in the highest resolution, can see her tear streaked cheeks making a clear trail through the blood and dirt that cake her face, and how wide her eyes are, staring directly at him, but not really, because she can only feel fear. He sees her sniffing, and screaming and bawling, he nose running, her mouth trying to form some word, but only coming up with yells of agony.  
      
    He starts to wail again, shouts her name, cries for her, bleeds just like she. He cries with her, all hope gone, dying in the midst of other comrades losing their battles.   
      
    Suddenly, his vision went black.

**Author's Note:**

> This seemed very repetitive. Please critique and help me improve!


End file.
